Together, we're stronger
by vbarethebest
Summary: Ok well. This is my first highschool fic. pairings- BY (not for long tho lol) BV GCC 18K Please read and review. its quite dramatic and quite long. Vegeta's dad beats him up and then beats up bulma and then kills Vegeta's mum. Can Vegeta and Bulma pull th
1. Default Chapter

(A/N: This is my first high school fic. I hope you enjoy it! BTW Vegeta, Goku and Krillin and Yamcha can drive. They are 18 and the girls are 17. My story goes straight into it and lots of stuff happens right near the beginningJ BTW this is prob AU. There are no such things as Saiyens ok so none of them can fly or stuff like that. But they are still really strong. And the dragon ball s do exist lol)

It was a lovely winters afternoon. The snow was still continuing to fall. All the streets, roofs and cars were layered in snow.

Bulma, Chi chi and 18 were sitting at their desks, fiddling with their pens. Their desks were all in a row together with the boys desks in front of them. They were in the middle f English. Half an hour away from lunch. Their favourite subject of the day. Chi chi nudged Bulma.

"Hey what are we meant to be doing?"

"You're supposed to be trying to figure out what the author is talking about in his poem."

"Oh right thanks."

A few moments later Chi chi nudged Bulma again.

"Um…Bulma? What poem?"

Bulma sighed and turned to her clueless friend. She could tell it was going to be a very long lesson.

Lunch

The group had got their usual table in the canteen. Chi chi sat next to Goku, Vegeta sat next to Goku, then there was Bulma and Yamcha. Then Krillin and 18.

Chi chi laid her head on Goku's shoulder and he slid his arm round her waist. Chi chi sighed.

"That was the most boring English lesson ever!"

Goku laughed.

"Yeh. I agree. I was bored stiff! I almost fell asleep!"

18 stood up quickly.

"Come on Krillin! we're going to get in the line for food before Goku gets there and eats it all!"

Krillin jumped up and they both ran to the food line.

"Hey!"

Goku stood up, grabbed hold of Chi chi and chased his friends to the food line, Vegeta, Bulma and Yamcha had packed lunch that day. Bulma scooted up closer to Yamcha and put he hand on his knee. Yamcha's whole body tensed up but he slid his arm round her shoulders.

"So, are you walking me home today Yamcha?"

"Oh yeh. About that."

Bulma moved back and looked him in the eye.

"You see, the thing is. I've got this errand to run for my dad after school and it's in the completely opposite direction to your house so…"

"Oh well. That's ok. There's always tomorrow!"

After school

Bulma, Chi chi, Goku, Krillin and 18 were walking out of school. Yamcha and Vegeta had gone their separate ways a while ago. As they were walking across the field, Chi chi noticed two students 'making out' by the front gate.

"Hey guys look! Isn't that that new girl from gym class?"

18 looked up and laughed.

"Oh my god! Yeh it is! I didn't know she had a boyfriend!"

"Me neither! Gosh. Bulma did you know?"

"Nope. I didn't have a clue Chi."

As they got nearer the gate Chi chi noticed who the boy was and stopped dead in her tracks. Goku spotted who it was and being the stupid boy he is…

"Oh my god! You guys it's…"

"Yamcha."

Bulma finished off Goku's sentence for him in a shaky whisper. She ran forward to the couple and pulled them apart. Yamcha blinked at Bulma in shock.

"Er…um…Hey Bulma."

"You bastard!"

Her hand whipped out and slapped him. Hard. Chi chi ran up to them and put her hands on Bulma's shoulder. She shrugged her off and ran as fast as she could in the other direction. Chi chi called after her.

"Bulma! Come back!"

Bulma didn't stop. She wanted to be as far away from Yamcha as she could.

The whole gang where glaring daggers at Yamcha. Chi chi walked up to him.

"Bulma's right. You are a bastard. You don't deserve Bulma! Come on you guys."

Chi chi stalked down the road with the others following close behind,

Bulma

She didn't know where she was going. She was still running. She was in a part of town she hasn't been in before. All the house looked the same. White with beautiful front gardens. She didn't notice any of this of course. Hey eyes were too tearful. She could hear her own footsteps crunching in the snow below her. Suddenly she heard a voice call her name. She took no notice and carried on running. She started to hear footsteps behind her and a few seconds later she felt a strong hand grab her wrist. Bulma tried to pull away but couldn't. She spun round to see who it was. The image was blurry with tears, but she could just make out the flame shape of Vegeta's hair. She fell forward onto his chest in tears.

She felt his arms curl round her shoulders and he manoeuvred her down the street. She didn't know where he was taking her. She didn't care. The next thing she knew, she was sat down on something soft. She rubbed her eyes with her sleeve and looked round. Bulma realised that she must have been in Vegeta's bedroom. She was sitting on his bed with Vegeta sitting next to her.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"It's Yamcha……"

"Should've known. Girls only get this emotional over us guys. What did he do now?"

"Well you know at lunch…he said he had to run an errand? Well me, Chi, 18, Goku and Krillin were walking out of school and we…saw him…getting off with another girl."

Bulma burst into a while new flood of tears. Vegeta looked at her confused. He'd never seen her like this before. He didn't know what to do. So, he did what his instincts told him was right. He reached over and slid his arm round Bulma's waist, pulling her close to him. Bulma stopped crying quickly when she realised what he was doing. She leant her head on Vegeta's shoulder and his grip on her waist tightened. She tilted her head up and looked Vegeta in the eye.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For…I dunno…being a pain."

"You're not being a pain. Don't blame yourself. If you're going to blame anyone, blame that dumbass Yamcha!"

Bulma opened her mouth to speak but was silenced by Vegeta's lips pressing against her own. Bulma was shocked at this sudden show of affection. She closed her eyes and moaned quietly as Vegeta nibbled her bottom lip. She quickly allowed access into her mouth where his tongue roamed wildly. Exploring every corner, taking in her sweet taste. Vegeta lay down on his bed, pulling her on top of him. Bulma laughed. Vegeta pulled her head close to his and started nibbling her ear.

"Bulma?"

She moaned in response.

"I need you. I want you."

Bulma looked up in shock and realisation. She sat up and looked at Vegeta. He sat up, dropping her onto his lap. She started to crawl backwards off him.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't……do this Vegeta. It…isn't right. I'm not..ready."

Vegeta looked at her and stood up.

"It's ok. I'll show you to the door before your parents start phoning around."

"Thanks."

Vegeta held his hand out to her and helped her up. They still kept their fingers entwined as Vegeta lead her to the front door. He opened the door and waited for her to leave. Bulma turned round to face him and smiled at him innocently.

"What?"

"Well…erm…I don't know my way home form here. Would you drive me home?"

Vegeta grunted and scowled, but walked out to his black BMW. Bulma followed him, smiling.

15 minutes later

Vegeta drew up outside CC. Bulma looked at him.

"Thanks."

Vegeta grunted and smirked. Bulma leant across and pecked him on the cheek. She smiled to herself and got out of the car. Vegeta watched her as she walked into her house. Against his pride, he let a smile appear on his face.

Next day. Before first class

Nobody was talking to Yamcha. He was sitting on his own. The empty desk next to him would usually belong to Bulma. But she was late. Vegeta was sitting behind him. Goku was in front of Yamcha with Chi chi next to him. Then right at the front of the class were Krillin and 18. It was 8:35 and if Bulma didn't turn up in the next fifteen minutes, she would be late. As these thoughts drifted through Chi chi's head, Bulma walked in the class room. She shot and icy glare in Yamcha's direction and he looked away. She walked up past Chi chi and 18 and winked at them both. Chi chi raised an eyebrow quizzically. Bulma got to the spare seat next to Yamcha where she would usually sit. She kept on walking and sat down next to Vegeta. The whole gang turned round in surprise. Chi chi smiled and gave Bulma a thumbs up. 18 just smiled. Goku and Krillin looked at her with wide eyes. Yamcha was scowling at Vegeta. Bulma looked at Yamcha and smiled sweetly. Yamcha turned back round quickly. Bulma looked at Vegeta. He was blushing slightly, but wearing his trade mark scowl.

"Heya Vegeta."

Vegeta growled and she laughed.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing."  
"Then why are you sitting here?"

"Because I felt like it."

Vegeta shook his head and got back to the homework he hadn't done.

1st period break

Bulma was surrounded by 18 and Chi chi.

"Oh my god Bulma! That was the most fantastic come back I've ever seen! You pulled it off so well too! If I didn't know any better, I'd think you actually liked Vegeta!

Bulma laughed flakily along with Chi chi. 18 looked at her.

"She does."

Bulma and Chi chi jerked their heads round to look at her. Chi chi widened her eyes at Bulma.

"You do?"

Bulma blushed, nodded and laughed like a little school girl with her first crush.

"Oh my god! When did that happen!"

"Well…"

Bulma explained the whole story to her friends.

"And then I gave him a kiss and got out."

Chi chi was staring at her in amazement. Even 18 was slightly surprised.

"So…"

Chi chi smiled.

"Do you think he feels the same way about you?"

"I don't know. I hope so…"

"Holy crap! Look at the time 18! You and I have got to get to our extra tutor period classes!"

"Oh yeh."

She glanced at Bulma.

"_Some_ people are so lucky to be born geniuses! At least _they_ don't have to go to stupid extra classes."

Bulma laughed.

"I know. Such a hard life eh? I get to chill out in a free period while you guys work. Life is so unfair. (Sarcastic) Anyway, see you at lunch!

"Bye."

"Bye."

Bulma set off towards her locker. She opened it and started piling her books in. Suddenly someone slammed her locker shut. Bulma looked round to see Yamcha glaring at her.

"What do you want Yamcha?"

"What was all that about this morning?"

"What?"

"What do you mean what? You _always _sit next to me"

"Correction. I always sat next to you when we were dating. And you were the one who cheated on me so in my books, we're over!"

Yamcha grabbed her wrists and turned her to face him as she started to walk away.

"Well you see, the thing is. I don't see it like that. You're still my girlfriend, and you will remain my girlfriend until I decide otherwise!"

"You can't control me Yamcha! I'll do what I like! Now let me go!"

"Not until you say you'll still be mine!"

"No Yamcha. Let me go already!"

Vegeta slowly walked out from the corridor behind Yamcha. Yamcha didn't know he was there, so was confused when Bulma started smiling. He was just about to turn round when he felt a strong hand on his arm.

"I believe she wanted you to let her go."

"Oh. It's you Vegeta. We were just having a friendly chat."

Yamcha took a step away from Vegeta who had now positioned himself in front of Bulma.

"Get out of here, dumbass."

Yamcha turned round and ran down the corridor. When he was finally out of sight Vegeta turned round to Bulma.

"You ok?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Thanks to you."

Vegeta growled at her. Bulma sighed.

"Fine. Bye then!"

She started to walk away. She was at the end of the corridor when she stopped because she felt Vegeta's arm round her waist. He was smirking at her.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Bulma smiled at him.

"Where ever you are."

Vegeta laughed slightly. Bulma glanced to the right and noticed that they were right outside the room where Chi chi and 18 were. She could see them looking at her out of the corner of her eye. Vegeta noticed that Bulma's attention was on something else and looked over to see what she found so interesting. He smiled when he noticed what it was.

"So, you want to look good in front of your friends do you?"

Bulma blushed slightly. Vegeta leant down and pressed his lips against hers. Bulma's arms wound their way round Vegeta's neck and into his wild, mass of black hair. Bulma could literally see Chi chi and 18's jaws drop. Bulma giggled making Vegeta retreat. Bulma pouted at him.

"Don't leave me."

"Who said I was going to leave?"

Bulma smiled at him. She dropped her arms down and entwined her fingers with his. She looked at her friends through the window as she walked away and she stuck her tongue out at them. The closed her eyes and leant her head on Vegeta's shoulder. She didn't care where he was taking her. She was glad she was with him. Vegeta walked up to the front entrance of the school and stepped out into the cold, winter air. Bulma's eyes shot open. She was only wearing a white vest top and her jeans.

"Vegeta what the hell are you doing? It's bloody freezing out here!"

Vegeta smirked at her.

"And what are you finding so funny about this?"

Bulma wrapped her arms round herself and began to shiver. Vegeta sighed and rolled his eyes. He slid his denim jacket off and put it round Bulma's shoulders. Bulma was surprised at how warm is was.

"Erm…thanks."

"Whatever. Just come with me."

Vegeta started to walk away. Bulma ran after him. When she was next to him she took hold of his hand and put it round her waist. Vegeta looked down at her and smirked. (A/N: How many times is he gonna do that?)

10 minutes later

Bulma and Vegeta were still walking arm in arm. They were walking down a peaceful street. Bulma looked round her. She didn't recognise the street. Vegeta suddenly turned left into a dark alley. He started to walk forward but Bulma stayed back. Vegeta looked at her.

"What?"

"Do you really expect me to walk into a dark, dusty, deserted, creepy and possible rat infested alley, in the snow?"

"Oh come on. I'm here. I'll protect you. (Sarcastic) Besides, it's below freezing. All the rats will be dead.

"Not helping! Dead rats are worse!"

"I cannot believe you are scared to walk through this alley! You're with me for god sake!"

"Oh. Well. Hurray for me! (Sarcastic)

Vegeta walked back up to her and picked her up in his arms. He slowly started to walk into the alley. It got darker and darker. Bulma curled her arms round Vegeta's neck and hid her face in his shirt. Vegeta looked down at her, she felt so fragile in his arms. He smiled to himself. He carried on down the alley. He felt Bulma shiver in his arms.

"Not long now. Look."

Bulma looked up and saw a big beam of sunlight shining down the end of the alley. She smiled.

"Pick up the pace would ya? It's creepy down here."

Vegeta on purposely started to walk slower. Bulma knocked him round the head.

"Stop being a bastard and get me out of this alley!"

Vegeta smirked at her. (A/N: Again? What's with all the smirking?"

"Better be careful what you say woman, or I might just drop you in the snow.

Bulma looked at him with wide eyes.

"You wouldn't dare?"

"You sure about that?"

Bulma's grip around Vegeta's neck tightened, just in case he did drop her. Vegeta started walking at his normal pace again. Bulma glanced at her watch.

"Holy crap! Vegeta we've got to get back to school! We've only got ten minutes until home economics!"

"You worry too much. I bunk off all the time. They don't care."

"That's because most teachers are glad when you're not there! Disrupting the class and starting fights! Me on the other hand…"

"Are a teachers pet."

"Am not!"

"Prove it then. Bunk off."

"Oh fine. Whatever. Anyway, where are we going?"

"Secret."

"Oook. Well are we close?"

"Nope."

Bulma sighed in frustration and relaxed in his arms.

"Don't expect me to carry you all the way though."

20 minutes later

"Ow!"

Vegeta sighed.

"What's wrong now?"

Bulma looked up from the floor. She pulled herself up onto her knees.

"I tripped. _Again._ Why didn't you tell me we would have to trek through a snowy forest?"

"Because I didn't think you would moan so much!"

Bulma put her hands on the ground in front of her and got to her feet. She walked a few steps forward and fell again. Vegeta walked over to her and knelt down by her side. Bulma looked up at him from the snow.

"Come on. We're almost there."

"You sure?"

"I swear."

Vegeta held out his hand and helped her up. Bulma stared into his eyes and smiled.

"Piggyback ride?"

"What?"

"Please? Give me a piggyback ride the rest of the way there."

"You must be nuts!"

"Oh well. I guess if you're not strong enough to carry me…"

"You always get your way one way or another don't you?"

"Does that mean you'll do it?"

Vegeta walked in front of her and turned his back to her.

"Get on."

Bulma squealed with delight as she jumped onto Vegeta's back. He curled his arms under her legs as she wrapped hers round his neck and rested her chin on his shoulder. She turned her head and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

5 minutes later

Vegeta spotted the path he was looking for. He walked along it, carrying Bulma in silence, for five more minutes. Bulma could hear water crashing downwards and started to get exited.

They walked for a while longer before Vegeta finally stepped out of the trees and into a beautiful, snowy clearing. Bulma looked ahead of her and saw where the water sound was coming from. There was a waterfall right in front of her, crashing downwards into a beautiful lake, which was frozen around the edges. Bulma jumped down from Vegeta's back and ran over to the rocks surrounding the stream. Vegeta walked over and stood next to Bulma.

"It's beautiful Vegeta! How did you find this place?"

"I come here sometimes. To think about stuff. School, home, friends. I've never brought anyone else here before. I spend lots of my time here."

Bulma sat down on one of the rocks and patted the rock next to her. Vegeta sat down. She looked at him.

"Do you wanna talk?"

"About what?"

"I dunno. Whatever's bothering you. I mean, something must be up or you wouldn't be here. You said you sometimes come here to think about your home life. What's going on with your home life? You never talk to anybody about your family. Why do you need to come here to think about it?"

"My dad…he…beats up my mum."

Bulma eyes opened in shock. Vegeta stared down at his feet and didn't look at her. Bulma reached out and took hold of Vegeta's hand.

"You can carry on you know? You can trust me, if you want to."

"He sometimes hurts her really badly. But she keeps going back to him. Sometimes he'll go out to a bar and get drunk. When he comes home, my mum gets angry with him and he…hits her. They argue all the time. My mum's always in tears and my dad's always angry. My mum still believes my dad loves her though. That's why she keeps forgiving him."

Bulma's eyes were brimming with tears. She moved up and sat on Vegeta's lap. Vegeta put his arms round her waist and her arms took their usual position round his neck. She lifted his chin up in her hands so he was looking at her.

"I'm so sorry. I…had no idea. I don't know what to say. Does he…ever hurt you?"

"Sometimes. If I get in his way or if I answer back. Or do anything he doesn't like."

"He…hits you?"

"Sometimes. Hits, punches, kicks. Whatever he feels like."

"Oh my…god. Vegeta…I…I don't know what to say. I mean…I've read about stuff like this before, but I never thought it could happen to someone I know. Can't you tell a teacher at school? Or call the police? I mean…you can't live like that. What if he…"

"I can't tell anyone. If my dad finds out I did, he'll get me. And my mum will hate me. I only told you because I trust you. You can't tell anybody else."

"I won't. I promise. You have my word. Vegeta…erm…when he hits you, does he leave bruises?"

"Sometimes."

"Well…erm…can I see how badly?"

"I guess so."

Bulma got up off his lap as he stood up. He turned his back to her and lifted the back of his shirt. Bulma gasped as she saw a number of bruises on Vegeta's back. He dropped his shirt back down and turned to face Bulma. She walked into his arms in tears. He held her tightly.

"Here. Come with me. I'll show you my favourite thing about this place."

Vegeta took Bulma's hand in his and lead her to a ledge behind the waterfall. It was far enough back to not get wet, but far enough forward for it to seem magical. Bulma stood behind the waterfall in Vegeta's arms.

"It's really beautiful here Vegeta. Listen, you ever need to talk I'm always here. Anytime. Day or night."

"Thanks."

"I just…don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. Just stay here with me."

20 minutes later

Bulma and Vegeta were sitting on the rocks by the stream. Bulma was sitting on Vegeta's lap.

"Hey Vegeta, what time is it?"

Vegeta glanced at his watch.

"About, four thirty."

"What? I'm really sorry Vegeta, but I've got to get home."

"Yeah I guess so."

Bulma noticed the worried look on Vegeta's face.

"You know. You could stay round my house tonight if you wanted to."

"Really? You men, you're parents wouldn't mind?"

"I'll just tell them that your parents had to go somewhere for work suddenly and you needed a place to stay. We've got lots of spare bedrooms. What about your parents?"

"They won't notice I'm gone."

"You sure? I don't want to be the cause of any…"

"Trust me. They'll be fine."

An hour later

"Vegeta. Be careful."

"I'll be fine! Just stay in here ok? No matter what"

"Ok…"

Vegeta shut the door of his black BMW and walked up the path into his house. Bulma stared after him, from his car, worriedly. Scared he would get caught.

_I can't believe he opened up to me like that. I would never have thought that this could be happening to Vegeta. But what can I do? I promised not to tell anyone. And I don't want him to hate me._

Bulma was cut off from her thoughts as Vegeta ran out of his house with his things. He shoved his stuff into the back of the car and jumped into the front. He started the engine quickly. Bulma looked at the door of Vegeta's house and saw his dad walking towards them. Anger in his eyes. Vegeta slammed his foot on the accelerator and sped away.

Once he was off his street, Vegeta slowed down and caught his breath. He looked at Bulma.

"Sorry about that. I wanted to get you out of there before he got started."

"It's ok. I'm fine. Are you ok?"

"Yeah. 'Course I am."

"But what about when you go home?"

"We'll deal with that when it comes to it. Let's just concentrate on getting to your house before your parents think you've been kidnapped."

10 minutes later

Vegeta draw up outside CC. Bulma reached over and gripped Vegeta's hand tightly.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine!"

"Ok ok. I was just asking."

"Sorry."

"It's ok. Lets just go in ok?"

"Ok."

They got out of Vegeta's car and walked hand in hand to the front door of CC. Bulma knocked on the door and a few seconds later her mother, Bunny, answered it. Bulma smiled at her and walked in. Vegeta followed her. Bunny blinked at Vegeta. Bulma looked at her.

"Vegeta needs somewhere to stay. His parents are out on a work trip. So I said he could stay here."

"Oh…ok. Well the spare room next to your bedroom is ok."

"Thanks mum. Come on Vegeta."

Vegeta followed Bulma upstairs with his things. She stopped outside a pink door.

"This is my room. If you need anything you'll find me in here."

She carried on walking to the next room. She opened the blue door and walked in. Vegeta followed her and looked round. The walls were blue with light blue carpet. There were French doors leading out to the balcony. The bed was in the corner, with a white bedside table next to it. There was a light wooden wardrobe on the other side of the room, next to a desk with a computer and phone on it.

"You can stay in here, if you want."

She pointed to a door on the left side of the room.

"That's the bathroom."

Then she pointed to a door on the right.

"That's a linking door to my room. If you want to come in, knock! Don't just barge in. Oh, one second. Wait here."

Bulma walked into her room and returned with a capsule. She threw it on the floor and a TV appeared in a yellow puff of smoke.

"There you go."

"Erm…thanks."

"I dunno when dinner will be ready. I've got to get on with my homework now thought. I'll help you with yours if you want…"

_Ring. Ring._

Bulma sighed and grabbed the phone off the desk.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bulma it's Chi."

"Oh hi Chi. What's up?"

"I've got a bone to pick with you! Well, in fact, I've got _a lot_ of bones to pick. First of all, what is going on with you and Vegeta? And don't think I didn't see you two outside the window!"

"Oh that. What about it? So we kissed, no big deal."

Bulma looked at Vegeta and winked. He smirked back at her.

"So are you guys officially a couple?"

"I dunno."

"Well that's helpful. Does Yamcha know?"

"Well, he knows something's going on between us. Besides what does it matter If he does know? He was the one who cheated on me remember?"

"Ok! Sorree! Anyway. Where the hell were you this afternoon? Are you ill or something?"

"Oh no, nothing like that. Look Chi, I know you have the tendency to gossip so what I'm about to tell you, you have to promise not to tell anyone else!"

"Promise!"

"I…bunked off."

"You what? Bulma! I can't believe you! You bunked…and didn't let me come with you?"

Bulma rolled her eyes.

"Did Vegeta bunk as well?"

"Yup."

"Ooo! Details please! Where did you go, what did you do?"

"Look I'll tell you about it tomorrow ok? I'm a little busy right now."

"Oh my god! He's there isn't he! Vegeta's at your house isn't he? Oh my god! I can't believe this! I…"

Bulma put the phone down, cutting Chi chi off mid-ramble.

She looked at Vegeta.

"Sorry about that. She was just checking up on me."

"It's ok. I heard every word. She has a loud voice. So, are we officially a couple?"

Bulma blushed.

"I dunno. Are we?"

"I asked you first."

"Well, I guess so. I mean, we did kiss in front of them."

"Good. I want everyone to know that you and I are a couple."

Bulma smiled at him and walked into his waiting arms. Bulma looked up into his eyes.

"Vegeta?"

"Yeh."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For opening up to me. I know it must have been a hard thing for you to do. And thank you for trusting me. It means a lot to me."

"I should be thanking you. I thought you would totally freak out when I told you. But you didn't. But you can't tell anybody."

"I won't. You can trust me. I'll worry about you now, when you're at home."

"That was another reason I didn't want to tell you. Because I knew you would worry. I'm not going to tell you not to, because it's not the sort of thing you can't worry about. I worry about it all the time at school. Just, don't get scared for me. He's not _that_ strong. He wouldn't be able to dangerously hurt me."  
"I know but…"

"Look, I'm 18. A few more months and I'll be 19. Then I can start to think about leaving home and getting my own house. I mean, I'll be going to university so I'll have living quarters there."

"Yeah I know. It's weird. One more year, and we'll all be going to university…I wonder if it will test our friendship."

"What do you mean?"

"Well you know. If we are all in different universities? Don't you think it will take a bit of work to stay friends?"

"I guess so. But our friendship is pretty strong. I think we'll be able to make it work. I mean, what if we all end up going to the same university? Think about that."

"That would be fantastic. But I doubt it will happen. My parents want me to go to one of the best universities there are. Because they think I'm so smart."

"Yeah well. That's ages away."  
"Yeah. I really have to get my homework done. My mum will go ballistic if it isn't done by the time dinner is ready. You want me to help you with yours?"

"I didn't bring mine. I never do my homework. I do it when I get to school."

"No wonder you get such bad marks at school."

Bulma stepped out of Vegeta's arms and walked into her bedroom. She left the joining door open. A few minutes later she came back through with a pile of papers. She put the papers on the desk and sat down. Vegeta sat down on the bed and turned on the TV. Bulma got started on her homework while Vegeta watched the music channels.

Half an hour later

Bulma put her pen down with a sigh of relief. Vegeta looked up from the bed.

"You done?"

"Yeah. Finally. That chemistry was a nightmare. Even for me. But I can finally relax."

"Good good."

Bulma walked over to the bed and lay down beside Vegeta. He put his arm round her shoulders, and she wriggled closer to him.

"You should come round more often."

"Well, I don't know if your parents would be very happy about that. I'm not the _model boyfriend _you know?"

Bulma laughed.

"Vegeta, what are you gonna do when you go home?"

"I dunno. I'll just avoid him. He can't get angry with me if I'm not near him."

"You could stay a couple of more nights if you wanted?"

"I don't think that's a good idea. I have to face him sometime right? Might as well get it over with. Like I said before, he can't hurt me _that_ badly."

"I know but…"

"Look, if I'm not worried about it, you shouldn't be."

"But, I care about you. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Look, let's not think about it. I mean, it's Friday. So tomorrow's Saturday. So I can stay here all day can't I?"

" 'Course you can! Stay as long you like! Stay another night if you want."

"I'll think about it. But it's probably best if I go home tomorrow. I don't want my mum to worry. She wasn't there when I left so she doesn't know where I've gone."

"Oh right. Well, we always have a spare room. Don't be afraid to just knock on the front door and say hey is Bulma in. Ok?"

"Thanks. That helps. A lot. To know I can always come here."

"That's ok. Can you promise me something?"

"What?"

"If he gets quite bad, you'll get yourself out of there?"

"Yeah. I promise."

"Thanks."

Next morning 11:00

Bulma opened her eyes and gazed up at her pink ceiling. Last night had been wonderful. She and Vegeta had spent nearly all night together. They had eaten dinner together, then they had spent all evening on the computer or watching TV, then at 12:00, when Bunny had told Bulma to go to bed, they sat in Vegeta's bed talking. Until 3:00, when Bulma fell asleep and Vegeta carried her to her bed. She sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She walked over to her door and pulled her pink dressing gown over her white nightie. She knocked on the joining door. She got no answer. She knocked again. Still no answer. She opened the door slowly and peered in. Vegeta was still sleeping in bed. She smiled and walked over to his bed. She sat down at the side and stared at him. His face looked scared.

_Even in his dreams he's not at peace._

Bulma shook him gently. He opened his eyes and immediately sat up. Bulma placed her hand on his arm.

"Hey. It's me."

Vegeta looked at her with a panic stricken face, when he realised it was Bulma, he quickly calmed down.

"Oh…um…hey. Morning."

"Hey. How are you doing? I think you were having a bad dream."

"Yeah. Did you sleep ok?"

"Uh huh. I slept fine. What were you dreaming about?"

"Oh it doesn't matter."

"Please?"

"Fine. About my dad ok?"

"Ok. Well I'm gonna go have a shower and get dressed. Breakfast will already be downstairs, so I had better be quick. Do you mind if I use the shower in your bathroom? The water in mine is always cold."

"Yeah sure. It's not _my_ bathroom."

Bulma went back into her room and grabbed some clean clothes. Vegeta was just turning on the TV as she walked through to the bathroom.

"Won't be long."

"What ever."

15 minutes later

Bulma walked out of the bathroom in her white tank top with pink straps and a pink cross across the front, and her short pink skirt. Her hair was wet and she had a towel round her shoulders to catch the drips. Vegeta was lying on the bed watching TV. He had changed into an old pair of worn, blue, denim jeans and a black shirt.

"Hey. You want breakfast yet?"

"Yeah. Sure."

Vegeta got up off the bed and followed Bulma down to the kitchen. There were two plates of toast and two glasses of orange juice on the table. Bunny turned to them from watering her window sill flowers.

"Good morning you two. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes thanks mum. Thanks for breakfast."

"That's fine dear. Now I must get to work in the greenhouse. This cold weather is killing my flowers and tomatoes! Your fathers in the lab if you need anything."

"Ok. Thanks mum."

Bulma and Vegeta sat down as Bunny walked out of the kitchen into the snowy garden. They both started eating. Bulma sipped her orange juice slowly.

"So, what d'ya wanna do today?"

"Don't mind."

"What time are you planning on going home?"

"Sometime this evening I guess."

"Well, I haven't got anything planned. I've done all my homework. It's too cold to do anything outside. Might as well just laze around."

"That's _my_ kinda Saturday."

Bulma smiled and finished her breakfast.

8:00 pm

Vegeta and Bulma were standing in the doorway of CC.

"I'll see you on Monday ok?"

"Yeah. Thanks for letting me stay here. I'll see you later."

"Vegeta…be careful."

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine!"

"Ok…"

Vegeta leant down and gave a quick kiss before walking out to his car. He gave her a quick wave before driving away. Bulma shut the door and slowly walked up to the spare room. She stared around it.

_I hope he'll be ok. I know I should have made him stay another night. If his dad hits him again, I don't know what I'll do. What can I do? I can't tell anybody. I promised him I wouldn't._

"Bulma! Chi chi's on the phone!"

Bulma heard her mum shout up to her. She picked up her phone with a sigh.

"Hello."

Next day. 1:00pm. Mall

"Oh gosh Bulma look! That dress is perfect for you!"

Bulma sighed and rolled her eyes as her friend found, yet another, perfect dress.

"Chi, for the last time, who says I'm going to wear a dress?"

"I say. 18 and I are. Nearly all the girls are wearing dresses! Either that or a skirt."

Bulma had found out the day before that in two months there was going to be an upper school dance. Which meant Bulma's year group and the year under them. Chi chi had been put in charge of decoration, and she had chosen a white and baby pink theme. The girls thought it was a wonderful idea, the boys hated it. Chi chi and 18 had already brought their dressed the day before and Chi chi couldn't wait any longer for Bulma to get hers.

"Come on Bulma! You have to try on at least _one_ dress! Please?"

"No! I am not going to wear a dress! How many more times!"

"But why not!"

"Because I don't want to!"

"Oh for gods sake! Fine! Be the odd one out! See if I care! Lets just g and get something to eat ok?"

"Whatever."

They started to make their way to the food court. Chi chi took Bulma into a MacDonald's. She walked up to the counter.

"Erm…two chicken nuggets meals please with two large diet cokes."

Chi chi took out her purse and handed over a five pound note. Ten minutes later and they were seated around a small table easting their chips.

"So, what went on then?"

"Huh? Went on with what?"

"You and Vegeta silly! When you bunked off? You said you'd tell me."

"Oh yeah. Well, we bunked off. He took me to this wonderful place in the forest. There's a waterfall and everything. He took me behind the waterfall as well. He was being really romantic for once."

"Romantic? Vegeta? That doesn't sound like him. What did you guys talk about?"

Bulma racked her brain, frantically, for something to say.

"Erm…not much really. About…school work. The waterfall, how wonderful it was…stuff like that."

"Oh. Right. Erm…wow. And then he went back to your house? Did he sleep over?"

"Yes. He slept over. And before you ask, no we did not get up to anything. We spent most of the evening in front of the TV. We did stay up talking for a lot of the night. About universities and what we were going to study. It's not really that interesting Chi. But, we did sort one thing out. We _are _officially a couple."

"Oh my god! Really? Oh wow Bulma! That's so great! So I guess you two will be going to the dance together?"

"I dunno. I didn't even know there was a dance until you phoned me yesterday."

"Well you better ask him soon or someone else might get there first."

"I doubt he'll say yes though."

"Ooo. So you guys really are an item?"

"Duh!"

They both started laughing.


	2. Chappie 2

8:30 Next morning. Before first period

Bulma, Chi chi, 18, Krillin and Goku were all huddled round one desk. Talking about Bulma and Vegeta. Goku and Krillin had had no idea that were going out because they hadn't seen them kiss.

"Look Bulma. I'm going to the dance with Goku, 18's going to the dance with Krillin. It's only right that you go with Vegeta! You _have_ to ask him! Today!"

"Ok Chi chi! I already said I would ask him! And, unless you haven't realised, Vegeta isn't here yet so I can't ask him yet!"

"Well, it'll be the first thing you do as soon as he gets here."

They all turned round when they heard someone coming in the class room. Everyone's eyes widened with shock as Vegeta walked in with a black eye and blood dripping from his lip. The whole class started whispering to each other. None of them dared to ask him what had happened. Bulma stood up quickly and ran to him. She grabbed his hand and dragged him out into the corridor. When they were out in the corridor, Bulma threw her arms round Vegeta's neck. She didn't care that everyone in the class room could see them through the window. Vegeta ran a hand through Bulma's hair. Bulma fished a tissue out of her bag and started dabbing his bleeding lip.

"When did he do it? When you went home?"

"Well, the black eye's from after I went home. He was a bit drunk. I walked in the house and he was about to hit my mum again so I grabbed his arm before he did it, then he hit me with his free arm. Then, the lip was this morning. My mum had made us all a really nice breakfast. Eggs, bacon, sausages. The works. And he wouldn't eat it. So I yelled at him for being selfish after mum had taken ages to cook it all and he got angry with me and decided to 'show me some discipline.'"

"Oh my god. Vegeta I'm so sorry."

"What have you got to be sorry for? You didn't do anything. Besides, I'm fine. I wouldn't be in school if I wasn't fine."

Bulma took the tissue away from Vegeta's lip. It still bled freely.

"I think you may need to get stitches for that. The school nurse can do them."

"And what am I gonna tell her happened? I can't tell her I got into a fight with my dad. And I can't say I got into a fight with another student because then she'll want to know who and stuff like that."

"Well you can't leave it like that! Just say you have a little brother, and you were play fighting with him this morning and he got a bit out of control. Please Vegeta. If you leave it like that, it will just get worse. I'll come with you if you want."

"Ok fine. If you think it's really that bad."

"Thank you."

They set off together in the direction of the nurse.

30 minutes later

The nurse had just finished the last stitch in Vegeta's lip. He had been put under a weak anaesthetic.

"There we go. All done."

Bulma was holding Vegeta's hand tightly.

"He should be awake by break. Why don't you get to class?"

"No. I can't. I have to stay here with him."

"But what will your teachers say? I really don't think you should miss your lessons."

"Listen ok! I've made up my mind! I'm not leaving him!"

"Do you want me to get the head in?"

"Please. Please let me stay with him. It would mean the world to me. And him."

The nurse smiled sympathetically.

"Boyfriend huh?"

Bulma nodded with tears in her eyes.

"Oh go on then. Just don't tell any teachers I let you stay. Deal?"

"Deal. Thanks."

"No problem."

The nurse gave her a quick smile before walking back into her office. Bulma looked at Vegeta's face.

_What am I supposed to do now? This is awful! I can't believe this is happening. Especially to Vegeta. _

Bulma glanced at her watch. 9:05.

_25 more minutes and they'll all be in here finding out what happened. I hope he's awake by then. _

15 minutes later

Bulma was sitting beside Vegeta's bed in an armchair reading her English book. Vegeta still hadn't woken up. She put her book back in her bag and stared at Vegeta. He turned his head to the side, in Bulma's direction, and opened his eyes.

"Bulma?"

She stood up and walked to his bedside.

"Finally. You're awake."

"Is it done? Have I got the stitches?"

He reached up and touched his lip.

"Ow!"

He drew his hand back quickly in pain. Bulma held his tightly.

"Yeah. It's all done. The nurse said not to touch them. She said to come back in a week and she'll see how it. If she thinks it healed well enough you can have them taken out."

"It really hurts. My whole lip is throbbing."

"Oh yeah, she said the throbbing will ease off after a while. Oh, and don't eat anything like salt and vinegar crisps 'cuz they'll make it sting."

"Ok. Whatever."

"Thanks for getting them done Vegeta. It means a lot to me."

"I still can't believe you talked me into getting them done."

Bulma laughed.

"It's for the best. Trust me. If you hadn't got them done, then it would have just stayed like that. Or probably have gotten worse. It would get infected and go all gross."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Bulma and Vegeta looked at the nurses office. The nurse opened the door and peered round.

"Oh good he's awake. How are you feeling Vegeta?"

"I'm ok thanks."

They heard more voices coming from the nurses office. The nurse opened the door wider and Vegeta's parents walked in. Bulma gasped in surprise. Vegeta gripped Bulma's hand tightly. The nurse smiled at his parents.

"Here he is. Now I have a lot of paperwork to be getting on with so I'll just leave you now."

She walked out of the room and back into her office. Vegeta's mum walked towards him and stood beside him on the opposite side of the bed to Bulma. Vegeta looked at her.

"What are you doing here?"

"The school called a while ago. Saying you had had to get stitches and they suggested that we came and took you home for the rest of the day."

"I'm not going home. I'm staying in school."

Vegeta's dad walked over and stood next to Bulma, not seeming to acknowledge that she was there.

"You'll do as your mother says you selfish little brat."

Bulma walked in front of him.

"Hey! That wasn't very nice! He's not a selfish brat!"

Vegeta griped her hand tighter.

"Bulma. Don't…"

Vegeta's dad narrowed his eyes at her.

"And who might _you_ be?"

"I'm Vegeta's girlfriend, Bulma."

"Well you can leave now. There's no need for you to be here."

"Well I believe I do have a right to be here. I'm staying with Vegeta whether you like it or not."

Vegeta turned Bulma round so she was facing him.

"Don't do this. Just get out of here now."

"No! I'm not leaving you."

"Look I got the stitches just like you wanted, so please do just what I want. I don't want you to get hurt."

"And I don't want you to get hurt either! I don't care what you say Vegeta, I'm not going to leave you."

Vegeta's dad pulled them apart and held Bulma by her wrists.

"I think he wants you to leave girl! And I suggest you do as he says!"

Vegeta looked at Bulma pleadingly but she stood her ground.

"Oh yeah? And what if I don't?"

Vegeta's dad let go of one of her wrists, drew his hand back and…

"Bulma!"

Bulma was sent flying to the floor. Vegeta jumped out of the bed and ran to her side. He bent down and helped her up. He put his arms round her shoulders and held her tightly.

"I told you. I begged you to leave. I knew this would happen. _You _knew this would happen. Why did you do it?"

Bulma didn't answer. Vegeta kept one arm round her shoulders and put his other arm under her arm to support her.

"Come on. We're getting you out of here."

Vegeta's father stalked towards them.

"You're not going anywhere!"

Vegeta snapped into action and ran. Bulma ran alongside him. They stopped briefly at Bulma's locker and fished out her coat. Bulma shoved it on and then carried on running to the school entrance. They didn't even turn their heads when Goku noticed them and called out to them. Vegeta grabbed Bulma's hand and pulled her out of school. When they were outside they relaxed against the door. Bulma slid to the floor with her head in her heads. Vegeta knelt down beside her and shook her gently.

"Bulma? Bulma? Are you ok?"

Bulma looked up with tears running down her face. Vegeta ran his thumb under her eyes.

"Bulma come on. Please don't crack on me."

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't leave you."

"Shhh. It's ok. Are you ok though? Where did he hit you? How hard?"

"It doesn't matter. I'm fine."

"Well he sent you flying so it must have been pretty hard! God I can't believe him! I could kill him right now!"

Bulma put a hand on Vegeta's tense arm.

"Vegeta don't. You'll just get hurt again."

"Come on. You need to sit down. And the grounds pretty dirty. Look, there's a bench over there."

Vegeta helped Bulma help and supported her to a bench at the bottom of the entrance steps. He pulled Bulma onto his lap and held her tightly.

"Vegeta what are you gonna do? You have to tell someone eventually."

"No I don't. Not if I can stick it out until the end of the year."

"Vegeta don't be crazy. That's over a year away. You can't let this carry on for that long."

"Look I'll think of something. In the meantime, don't tell anybody. You promised you wouldn't. Remember?"

"Of course I remember. I just can't bare the thought of him hitting you again."

"Look I…………"

"Vegeta!"

Their heads jerked up as Vegeta's mother's voice echoed through the road. She noticed them and walked over to them slowly. She sat down next to Vegeta and stared at her feet.

"Look Vegeta. I'm sorry. For what your dad did. He shouldn't have done it. Are you alright dear?"

She looked at Bulma.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

Vegeta narrowed his eyes at his mum.

"Where's dad?"

"He's gone home."

"Well how are you supposed to get home?"

"He told me to get the bus. He was angry so I decided it was for the best."

"Why! Why do you let him do that to you? You keep saying he loves you but I have yet to see him show it!"

"Look Vegeta, I'm not going to argue with you about this now. I've had enough today. I'm tired, hungry and fed up."

"Fine. Than you can just leave."

"Vegeta look I'm really sorry about what he did. He shouldn't have done that."

"Why are you apologizing for him? He should be the one saying sorry not you! I don't know how much more I can take mum! I've already started looking for houses."

"You what? You're moving out?"

"I don't know."

Bulma looked up. Vegeta held her tighter.

"Look, I haven't decided what I'm doing yet. All I know is that Bulma's right. I can't take this for another year!"

"Listen to me Vegeta, I am your mother and I will be treated with respect! Your father only does it to teach you some discipline."

"How is hitting me and beating me up discipline mum?"

"Look, we'll finish this at home!"

Vegeta's mum stood up and walked off in the direction of the bus stop. Vegeta sighed and rested his head on Bulma's shoulder.

"It'll be ok Vegeta. Like I said before, we always have spare rooms at my house. And I would love for you to come and stay."

Vegeta grunted and lifted his head.

"But I can't keep running from him forever."

"Well if you're planning to confront him face to face, then I'll be there with you. By your side the whole time."

"Don't say stuff like that. You're _not _going to get involved. You understand me?"

"But I'm not letting you go this alone Vegeta. There's two of them and one of you. I can look after myself."

"Just listen to me ok! What you saw today was just the tip of the iceberg! He's usually much worse than that!"

"All the more reason for you not to confront him by yourself! It's almost like suicide doing it alone, and you know that. If you just told Goku I'm sure he'd…"

"I'm not telling Goku! I'm not telling anybody! Will you stop bringing up the idea to tell people! If my dad finds out he'll come after me and it will tear my mum apart. Why can't you get it into your head that, no matter how hard you try, I'm not telling anybody else. And neither are you!"

"Don't yell at _me_ Vegeta! I was only trying to help!"

"I know ok? Unless you haven't realised, I'm under a lot of stress lately. I'm sorry ok?"

"Me too. I don't mean to be so…well pushy about everything. I just don't want you to get hurt."

"And I don't want you to get hurt either. Sometimes I want so badly to tell someone, but, I can't. Like I said my dad would come after me. He'd find me. No matter how hard I'd try to hide. And my mum would go ballistic. She'd probably kick me out of the house. I love my mum. I care about her. I want her to be safe too. And if I tell anybody, my dad will probably think my mum's got something to do with it as well, and my mum's not strong enough to defend herself against my dad. I am able to defend myself enough to get out of his way before he does something that would really hurt."

"Oh. Listen, I will be able to sleep so much easier tonight if you stay at my house. Please?"

"I was waiting for you to ask that. I don't want to go home. Not yet anyway. What about school tomorrow?"

"What about it? Don't you bunk off all the time anyway?"

"Yeah but I…"

"Well it's settled then. We'll both skive!"

"What if your parents find out?"

"They won't. Trust me. I know how to fool my parents. I've lived with them my whole live surprisingly enough."

They both laughed and smiled at each other.

"If I drive to my house quickly, I should be able to get there before my mum or dad get home. Knowing my dad he'll be going to the pub for an early drink because he's angry. And if my mum is getting the bus, she'll have to wait for it and then it'll have to stop at every bus stop, so I'll get there first and I can get my stuff."

"Ok then. If you're sure."

"Of course I'm sure. Do you wanna stay here?"

"No way! I'm coming with you! And we better get going quickly, we've only got about three minutes till break starts and then everyone will coming to see what happened."

"Right."

1:00pm A park near Bulma's house

Bulma took a lick of her strawberry ice-cream cone. She looked around her at all the couples with their children, all the old couples, and all the adult couples walking together. All the little children were running around, playing with their parents. Bulma looked at Vegeta eating his vanilla ice-cream.

"My parents used to bring me here when I was little. I met Chi chi here. We used to come here a lot together. We'd have such fun here. We used to play jump rope here. In fact, I spent a whole day here once. The day when I met Yamcha. What a waste of time."

Vegeta laughed. Bulma looked up the sky, her eyes looked sorrowful for a few seconds. Vegeta noticed.

"Did you _really _love him?"

"Huh? Oh. Well, I guess I had feelings for him if that's what you mean. But nothing like the feelings I have for you."

She blushed and lowered her head. Vegeta smirked at her.

"So anyway, I heard there's a dance coming up soon."

Bulma smiled sweetly at him. Vegeta looked at her wearily.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. And I was just wondering…well that is…would you like to go with me?"

"'Course I will. I wouldn't want to go with anyone else."

"Really?"

"Really. What are you wearing for it?"

"I dunno. Chi wants me to dress up really fancy like her and 18, but I don't know if I want to. What will you be wearing?"

"I dunno. I've never been to a school dance before."

"Well, I think this dance will be the perfect time to show people that we're a couple. I mean, only our friends know and this will be the perfect event for us to show it off to everyone else. So we'll have to make a big impression. We'll have to wear something that people will remember."

"What are you thinking?"

Bulma smiled slyly to herself.

"Not telling. I only just thought of it. I need to work it all out first and see if we can pull it off."

Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"That's typical of you."

She giggled and took a bit of her flake.

"Hey give me a taste of your ice cream. I haven't had vanilla in ages."

Vegeta smirked.

_This'll teach her!_

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Come on. Please. I'll let you have a bit of mine."

Vegeta leaned forward and held the ice-cream right in front of her face.

"Ok. Well, you asked for it."

He leant forward a bit more and smushed the ice-cream into her face.

(A/N: Sorry for using such a rubbish word- smushed. I couldn't think of a better one.)

Bulma fell backwards off the bench in shock. Vegeta was in fits of laughter. Bulma stood up quickly, wiping off the worst of the ice-cream with the back of her hand.

"You bastard! I can't believe you did that! You've really spoilt the mood now!"

She rummaged around in her bag for a tissue and started wiping off the remains of strawberry ice-cream on her face. She walked over to Vegeta and glared at him. He carried on laughing.

"Oh come on Bulma. It was just a bit of fun."

"If that's what you call fun than you're out of your mind!"

She let go of her tissue and went to hit him, but he caught her wrist.

"Oi!"

He pulled her towards him quickly, making her stumble and land on his lap. Vegeta smirked at her. Bulma raised an eyebrow quizzically at him.

"What?"

"You missed a bit of ice-cream on your lip there."

He leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. He started nibbling her bottom lip, gaining instant access into her mouth. Bulma started to giggle and broke away.

"Gone?"

"Mmm."

Vegeta smiled at her. Bulma eyes widened.

"I've just realised something! Chi will be on the phone to me tonight wanting to find out what happened! What am I going to tell her?"

"I don't know…I feel horrible for putting you in this position."

"Don't be stupid! I'm so glad you told me!"

"Yeah but…"

"No 'yeah buts' about it Vegeta. You had to tell someone. And I'm really glad it was me."

Bulma put her arms round Vegeta's neck and rested her head against his.

_Why won't he tell me he loves me? This is another perfect opportunity. He's had so many perfect moments to tell me. _

7:00pm. CC

"Come on you bloody six! I'm not going to have my arse kicked by Vegeta!"

Vegeta laughed.

"Awww. Poor Bulma. Upset because she's losing."

"Shut up! You just wait!"

They were sitting on Bulma's bed, trying to play a game of Frustration. Vegeta was way ahead.

(A/N: For those of you who don't know what the game Frustration is, look it up cuz I cant be bothered to explain.)

Bulma pressed the plunger and crossed her fingers.

"AAGGHH! FIVE! That's it! I give up! You win!"

Vegeta laughed.

"Hurray!"

"Don't get too cocky! If it was any other game, I would kick your ass!"

"Is that so?"

"It is."

"Wanna test that theory out?"

"Not right now. I'm too tired."

Bulma smiled slyly to herself as Vegeta put the game away. She lay down on the bed and stared at her ceiling. Vegeta walked over and lay down beside her. Bulma moved closer to him and rested her head on his muscular chest.

"Vegeta, can I ask you something?"

"'Course."

"Well, I know our friends think we're a couple and everything, but that doesn't mean squat if we don't think so. So I was just wondering do you think we're a couple?"

"You know I do. And if you ever tell anybody I'm telling you this, I will deny it but, it's weird, I've never felt this way towards anybody else before."

"Yeah same here."

"Can I ask you something now?"

"Go ahead."

"Aren't you worried about going out with me?"

Bulma turned over onto her front and propped herself up on her elbows, so she was looking Vegeta in the eye.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you know. You're really popular, everyone looks up to you. Even the teacher's adore you! But me…I'm the outcast. Everyone looks down on me like I'm filth, I mean I must have beaten up nearly every guy in school! The teachers hate me, if I left I bet they'd throw a party. Don't you think going out with me will put a downer on your reputation?"

"Are you kidding me Vegeta? Listen to me, all that stuff you said about me, I don't care! I don't care if I'm popular! I don't give a damn if teachers like me or not! I don't give a toss that people look up to me. None of it matters to me. And all the stuff you said about yourself is _so_ not true! Well, apart from the fact that you've probably beaten up nearly every guy in school, that's probably true. But the rest of it isn't! In fact me being your girlfriend will probably make me more popular. Believe it or not Vegeta, nearly every girl in our year would give anything to go out with you! You literally have a fan club!"

"Really?"

"Really! I mean, I've always been popular. I can live without it! When I was in primary school I could never get any time to myself! All the boys wanted to go out with me. They were like dogs, I just said a command and they'd do it! It got so annoying! I had no time for me! It was the same in high school. I had boys lined up to go out with me. Well, they've backed off since you started hanging around with us because they're scared of you. I think that's one of the reasons I like you. You were your own person. You weren't part of the 'go out with Bulma' line. It's like you were immune to my charm."

Bulma laughed and he smiled at her.

"I wasn't exactly immune. It was pretty hard to keep myself from going in that line and beaten up every guy to get to the front. But you were going out with that Yamcha creep."

"Did you fancy me while I was going out with Yamcha?"

"Maybe. A little. I dunno. I didn't really have my feelings for you sorted out then."

"You're so sweet Vegeta. It really means a lot to me that you can tell me that stuff. I love it that you trust me, cuz I mean, you don't seem to trust anyone else. I trust you one hundred percent too. You know that right?"

"Yeah. I know."

_Say it! Tell me you love me Vegeta! Oh for gods sake! Looks like I'm gonna have to do it._

"Vegeta?"

"Yeah?"

"I……love you."

Vegeta's body tensed up. He stood up and walked to the bathroom.

"I need a shower."

Bulma sighed and tears came to her eyes as she stared at her ceiling.

_Why won't the say it? Why won't he tell me he loves me? It's not that hard. I told him, and now I feel stupid. What am I going to do?_

She sighed and switched on the TV.

30 minutes later

Vegeta walked out of the shower in a pair of baggy, old, blue, denim jeans and a black shirt. Bulma sat up, crossed legged, on her bed.

"Why won't you say it?"

Vegeta turned round and looked at her.

"Say what?"

"That you love me."

"What?"

"Why won't you tell me you love me Vegeta?"

Bulma stood up and walked over to him.

"Vegeta?"

He looked away from her. She stepped again so she was in front of him.

"Come on Vegeta. Tell me. You know you can."

His eyes finally met hers.

"Because I can't."

"But why not?"

"Because…I don't want to."

Bulma took a step backwards.

"What? Why?"

"Because…I don't want to hurt you."

"What? How is telling me you love me going to hurt me?"

"Because, if I tell you I love you, it will hurt more if we break up."

"But Vegeta, it's hurting me that you wont say it! Besides, who says we're going to break up? Not all relationships end badly!"

"But how can we be sure ours will end well?"

"Because I know! I love you and whether you say it or not, I know you love me too. So why don't you do us both a favour and tell me you love me?"

"I can't now!"

"Why?"

"Because I won't mean it! I'd only be saying it because you wanted me to!"

"But if you don't say it now, are you ever?"

"I dunno."

"Vegeta, why not? I thought…"

Vegeta cut her off by placing his finger on her lips.

"But! Whether I say it or not, I do love you. Even if I don't show it or say it."

Bulma walked into his arms and rested her head on his chest.

"Thank you. That's all you had to say."

"You happy now?"

"Very."

"Good. I want you to know this as well. If I ever hurt you, I don't mean to. I would never wanna hurt you."

"I know. I don't want to hurt you either."

Vegeta let go of her, walked to the bed, lay down and turned on the TV.

"Well, now we've got that sorted, we can finally watch some TV."

Bulma rolled her eyes but joined him. She lay down on the edge of the bed, her back to Vegeta, facing the TV. She felt Vegeta's arm curl round her waist and pull her close to him. Bulma giggled as her started to nibble on her ear. She turned over in his arms so she was facing him. She tilted her head upwards and met his lips. He gained access into her mouth easily. She put up little resistance when his tongue started roaming round her mouth. She brought her head back to breath and rested her forehead on his shoulder. He coiled his arms round her shoulders and held her tightly.

Next morning. 8:00am

Bulma opened her eyes with a start. She tried to move, but felt something strong holding her back. She looked up and saw Vegeta smiling at her. She realised that the strong thing holding her was Vegeta's arm.

_Oh my god! I slept with Vegeta! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! I can't believe it! And he's still smiling at me! _

She giggled happily and tried to wriggle free. Vegeta pulled her back quickly.

"Mine!"

She giggled again and nudged his shoulder.

"Come on Vegeta. You gotta let go sometime."

"Let me just hold you for a bit longer."

"Vegeta stop it. What's wrong with you babe?"

"Nothing."

"Well, you're not being you."

"Are you saying you would rather me be a cocky, obnoxious bastard than the romantic, charming boyfriend of your dreams?"

Bulma curled back up in his arms and nuzzled her face into his shirt.

"Let me think about that."

9:00PM

Bulma and Vegeta were sitting on the sofa, in the lounge, watching TV, in each others arms. Vegeta glanced at Bulma.

"I think I'll be heading home in a minute or two."

Bulma's head jerked up.

"What? Why1?"

"Because I really think I should stop putting off the inevitable. The later I am, the more angry they'll get."

"But Vegeta, I don't want you to go!"

"I have to leave eventually hun."

"But why so soon?"

"I just….feel it's for the best ok?"

"Well….ok then….just….take care of yourself. Be careful."

Vegeta stood up, pulling Bulma up with him. He pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms round her. He leant his head close to hers.

"I love you."

Bulma beamed with delight.

"I love you too."

Vegeta gave her a big kiss, picked up his bags and walked out. Bulma sighed and walked sulkily up to her room. She walked up to her room and turned on the TV.

9:30

Bulma switched off the TV and sighed.

_Guess I had better start on my homework. Got nothing better to do._

She sat down at her desk and opened the book she was reading for English. As she opened it, a note on a piece of blue paper fell out. She opened it quickly. Tears fell from her eyes as she read it.

**Dear Bulma,**

**I have been thinking a lot lately about my life, and have made a decision. Please, for me, do not try and stop me. This is what I want. You've probably guessed what I'm talking about by now. I couldn't say goodbye to you properly at your house or you would have tried to stop me. As the saying goes, if you love someone, you have to let them go. I love you.**

**Vegeta**

Tears drops fell on the letter, smudging his scribbled hand writing.

She ran out of her room, down the stairs, and out of the house. She jumped on her hover bike. She didn't have a license yet but knew how to drive it well enough to get where she wanted to.

_Wait for me Vegeta._

She found the alleyway quickly and raced down it. She drove as fast as she could through he forest, dodging in and out of tress and bushes. She got to the glade. She could just make out the top of the cliff in the darkness. She raced upwards on her hover bike (yes it's a hover bike so it can go upwards.) And leapt off when she got to the top.

"Vegeta! Vegeta where are you?"

It was hard enough to see through her tears but the darkness of the night made it harder. She stumbled across the top of the cliff. She could hear the rush of water getting closer.

"Vegeta please! You have to be alive! You just have to! I love you too much to let this happen!"

She stepped backwards, getting closer and closer to the edge of the cliff.

"Vegeta?"

Her voice was a hoarse whisper.

"You can't be gone. You cant. But…what if I came to the wrong place? What if you're not here? What if I've lost you forever? I love you Vegeta! You have to be alive! I'll do anything to keep you alive."

She took another step backwards and felt the ground give way beneath her. She screamed as she started t fall downwards towards the freezing cold stream. She screamed Vegeta's name loudly. She reached out and tried to grab hold of the cliff edge. She felt something strong coil round her wrist. It pulled her up quickly. When she got to the top, it let go and she stumbled forward in someone's arms. She had tears falling at a steady pace down her cheeks. She could make out Vegeta's scent in the night air and relaxed in his arms. He held her tightly for a few minutes before pushing her away. She stumbled backwards and fell to the ground with a thud.

"I told you not to come after me."

"Why would I not?"

"Because this is what I want! You shouldn't have come, you could have been killed!"

Bulma got to her feet and steadied herself in the darkness.

"It's not what you want. Not truly."

"How do you know that! How can you be sure that what you're saying is true? Maybe this is, truly, honestly what I wanna do!"

"But why? I thought we talked about everything?"

"Yeah we did. But it's just all too much! I can't handle it any more!"

"But that's what I'm here for! To help you handle it! I want to help you!"

"You can't want to help! You don't even know what I'm talking about!"

"I would if you just told me! I want to understand Vegeta, I want to get closer to you than anyone else ever has!"

"But you can't say that! You don't even know!"

"Know what?"

"He's finally done it! I phoned home earlier to say I was coming home. Our neighbour answered."

"So?"

"She said my mum was in the hospital! She said she might no make it!"

Bulma took a step backwards in shock. Vegeta looked for her in the darkness, daring himself to cry. Bulma reached out and felt for him in the dark.

"Vegeta, please. Let me come to you. It doesn't have to be like this! I'll help you. I want to help you. No matter what you say. Believe it or not, I know what it feels like to be beaten by the ones you love."

"How? How can you possibly know how it feels?"

"Because…he…used to beat me up."

"Who's he?"

"Yamcha."

"That creep beat you up?"

"Yeah. He used to do when no one else was around. If I made him angry, or didn't do what he wanted. He'd hit me. So you're not alone. And I want to help you through this. Life without you would be unbearable for me. I would probably jump in straight after you!"

"Don't say stuff like that. I don't believe you! So many people have said that they want to get to know me better, find out what's going on with me! And soon as I begin to trust someone and tell them what's going on, they turn around and walk off! You'll be exactly the same!"

"No I wont! You know I wont! You do believe me, you're just to afraid to admit it. Even to me. You're afraid that I'll get in over my head. Vegeta, unless you haven't noticed, we're both in over our heads right now."

"you are. I'm not. I want this."

"You can't! I won't let you! Please Vegeta!"

"Leave. Please."

"No! Not without a proper goodbye. Let me just feel you one more. Please!"

She put her arms out and felt for him. Her hand brushed against something warm. She moved her hand across the unmistakable shape of Vegeta's chest. She walked forward slowly and wrapped her arms round his neck. She cried into his shirt. Vegeta kept his arms by his side, showing no intention to comfort her. Bulma took hold of his arms and wrapped them round her waist.

"Vegeta. Just hold me. Please."

Vegeta tightened his arms round her. She put her arms back round his neck and looked up. She could just make out the shape of his face in the dark. She ran a hand along his jaw line. She leant forwards and pressed her lips against his. She brushed her tongue along Vegeta's bottom lip, trying to get him to let her in. She let her hands travel up from his neck into his mass of dark, black hair. Vegeta slid his arms up her back, pressing her body against his, He finally opened his mouth, letting her travel in. Tears were still falling freely down Bulma's face. She broke the kiss and looked at Vegeta through tearful eyes.

"Does this mean, you're staying?"

Vegeta stared at her, confusion in his eyes. He ran his hand through Bulma's hair and the confusion disappeared. He leaned in and caught her mouth with his. She smiled to herself and put her hand on Vegeta's neck, bringing him deeper into her mouth. Vegeta drew his head back a few moments later. He ran his thumbs under Bulma's eyes, and wiped away her tears.

"Don't cry."

"Well do you really expect me not to? You're not going to jump now, are you?"

"No. You've made me realised that, if I jumped, I would lose so much more than I would gain. If I don't jump I will still have you, I'll be more confident and I'll still have you."

"You said that twice."

"Well, you mean the world to me. I love you."

"I love you too."

"I'm…sorry."

_Wow! Sorry? I never thought I'd hear that from Vegeta!_

"Don't be sorry. You weren't thinking straight. Your mind was clouded. I understand. If I was you, I would have probably contemplated the same thing. But, you gotta realise, it wouldn't have made anything better. You've got your whole life ahead of you! This is probably going to one of the hardest challenges you'll ever meet. And you've over come it!"

"So, you're not mad at me?"

"Of course I'm not mad at you! I'm happy you're alive! What am I saying, happy is just a fraction of how I feel. I'm over the moon!"

It was then that they both noticed that Bulma was shaking badly. Vegeta let go of her and took of his black jacket. He placed it round Bulma's shoulders and held her in his arms again.

"Vegeta I was wondering…"

"Yeah?"

"Well, since I'm seventeen and you're eighteen…well…what d'ya say we start looking for a house?"

"For both of us?"

"Yeah. I mean, it's obvious we need each other more than anything else. And we're old enough, so, why shouldn't we be allowed to live together?"

"That's the best idea I've ever heard. It'll be wonderful."

"My dad will pay for the house no problem. My parents are always saying I should start acting my age, and get out in the world and all that crap. So they'll think it's a great idea. And it'll get you away from your dad…do you think he'll let you move?"

"He'll be more than happy to get rid of me."

"Vegeta, you know you said you're mum's in hospital? Well, do you know what happened to her?"

"I'm not entirely sure. But I just know it had something to do with my dad."

"When can you next go and see her?"

"I dunno."

"You can go and see her now if you want? They'll let you in cuz you're with me, and I'm the daughter of the man who owns CC. My dad founded the hospital. You wanna go? I've got my hover bike."

"Yeah…I guess so…"


	3. chappie 3

45 minutes later

Bulma and Vegeta walked hand in hand down the hospital corridors. Groups of nurses kept looking at Bulma and whispering to each other. They got to a door sign-posted 'Sunflower ward'. Bulma gave Vegeta a reassuring look as he went to open the door. They walked inside slowly. When they got to the reception desk, a nurse looked at the oddly.

"Visiting hours are over children. You'll have to come back tomorrow."

Bulma sighed wearily.

"Excuse me, but I don't think you know who I am. I'm Bulma Briefs."

The nurse looked up with wide eyes.

"Bulma Briefs? _The _Bulma Briefs? Bulma Briefs, the daughter of Dr.Briefs? The man who founded this very hospital?"

Bulma smiled.

"Yep. That would be me."

"Oh my! Well, our doors are always open to you Miss. Briefs."

"Thank you. Now, if you could please point me in the direction of Mrs.Ouji I would be very grateful."

"Oh of course Miss. Briefs. Right this way."

Bulma gripped Vegeta's hand tightly and followed the nurse down the hallway until they got to room 35. The nurse gestured towards the door.

"She's in there miss."

"Thank you."

The nurse smiled and walked off. Bulma looked at Vegeta. He looked nervous and had beads of sweat dripping from his forehead. Bulma reached out and opened the door. Vegeta walked in, followed by Bulma who shut the door behind her. She looked over at Vegeta's mum lying on the hospital bed with an oxygen mask over her face. Vegeta stood at her bedside, pale faced. Bulma walked over to him and slipped an arm round his waist. Bulma looked at her chest, moving slightly.

"She's still breathing. Slightly."

"The bastard."

His voice was quiet but grew louder with every word.

"I can't believe he did this to her!"

Bulma placed her hands on Vegeta's tense arm.

"Hey. Calm down. How do you even know he did this? She may have been in a car crash."

Vegeta sighed and slumped down in the armchair in the corner of the room. Bulma went over to him and sat down on his lap. She put her arms round his neck and lay her head on his shoulder. She looked over at Vegeta's mum.

"Vegeta, what was your childhood like?"

"Well, when I was really young, like one until about when I was four, my dad neglected me……

_Flashback_

_A little boy is thrashing about in his cot. His face is red and covered in tears. He's hungry, thirsty and needs to be changed. He hears voices outside. _

"_He needs changing."_

"_Leave him. If he's going to be strong he has to do things on his own."_

"_He's just a baby! He can't even crawl!"_

"_Leave him!"_

"_He needs me!"_

_A slap echoes through the hall. He hears footsteps stomp downstairs and the front door slams shut. A young woman bursts through his door and runs over to him. She picks him up and cradles him in her arms._

"_Shhh. It's ok. Mummy's here. Mummy will look after you."_

_End flashback_

"My mum always tried to look after me as best she could. When my father was out she would take care of me, but when he returned, she left me. When I was five, she neglected me more because I was able to do things myself. I still remember the first time my dad hit me…"

_Flashback_

_A small boy, of five years is cowering in front of his father. A broken plate at his feet._

"_Well? What do you have to say for yourself young man?"_

_The boy stares at the broken plate and stays silent._

"_Hey! Answer me you brat! Don't ignore me!"_

_The boy looks up and is met with his fathers hand, hitting him full force, in the face. The boy is thrown to the other side of the room. His father stands over him._

"_That'll teach you to be disrespectful."_

_End flashback_

"He's been like that all through my life."

Bulma leant her head against his shoulder and started to cry. Vegeta cradled her head in his hands.

"Come on. Don't cry. We've got to be strong, together."

"But I just feel so bad for you."

"Well, I'm dealing with it as best as I can, but I need you a lot right now so please don't crack up."

Bulma laughed slightly.

"Ok. I just wish it would all stop. That he'd stop hitting and that your mum was at your home, living an ordinary life."

"Me too."

"I just wanna know why he does it. He's got no reason to hit you. Well, not that I know of."

"I dunno. I never did anything to him!"

"Well, I guess some dads are just like that."

Suddenly, the steady beeping of Vegeta's mum's heart machine turned to long, continuous tone. Vegeta and Bulma looked up with panic stricken faces. A nurse came rushing in, followed by a number of doctors. The nurse ushered Bulma and Vegeta out of the room; closing the door in their faces. Bulma looked at Vegeta as he stared at the closed door in front of him. Noises could be heard coming from the room. Vegeta slowly turned his head and looked at Bulma.

"Do you think…………?

"I dunno. I'm sorry Vegeta. I know you want me to tell you not to worry, and that everything will be ok. But I can't. I don't know. But even if you mum does….you know…you'll still have me. I'll always be here for you. Always."

Vegeta put his arms round Bulma's shoulders, she could feel him shaking.

The nurse walked out of the room, grim-faced.

"Please follow me to the waiting room."

Bulma and Vegeta walked behind the nurse down the corridor and into a cream room with a line of chairs against the walls. The nurse turned to them.

"I will come and inform you if anything happens Miss. Briefs."

"Thank you."

The nurse hurried away. Vegeta sat down and Bulma followed suit. She sat down on the chair next to him. Vegeta held his head in his hands. Bulma put her hand on his knee.

"Vegeta? Babe look at me."

"Vegeta raised his head and looked her in the eye. She could see fear in his eyes, mixed with anger and sadness.

"It's all his fault. I hate him."

"Vegeta, I've had an idea. How about you move in with me until we find a house of our own. I'm sure we can come up with a believable excuse for my parents."

"How about we tell them the truth?"

"What? You want to tell them?"

"I figure it's for the best."

"My parents won't do anything you don't want them to. They'll just try and help."

"Like you then huh?"

Bulma smiled. Suddenly a tune emitted from her pocket. She reached down and picked up her cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey B! It's Goku."

"Oh hey Goku. Listen I can't really talk right now. Can I call you later?"

"Sure. Is everything ok?"

"Yeah. Everything's fine. I'll speak to you later ok?"

"Ok….bye."

"Bye."

She hung up and put her phone back in her pocket. She looked at Vegeta.

"Sorry about that."

Vegeta grunted and looked at her.

"I'm been thinking about what you told me about Yamcha."

"Huh? What bit? I've said a lot of things about Yamcha."

"About how he used to beat you up."

"Oh. Why were you thinking about that?"

"I dunno. I guess I was just thinking about my mum being beaten up by my dad, and then I started to think about you being beaten by Yamcha. What a creep."

"Oh. Yeah. It used to get really scary. He was fine when we were around friends, but when we were on our own, he got violent."

_Flashback_

_Bulma was struggling in Yamcha's iron grasp. He kept licking and kissing her neck. They were standing in Bulma's bedroom and he had her back against the wall. Bulma put her hands on his chest and tried to push him away._

"_Yamcha, get off me. Please, I don't want to hurt you."_

_Yamcha smirked evilly at her._

"_You, hurt me? Oh please. Bulma I want, and I want you now. And I always get what I want."_

_He put his hands round her wrists and held them above her head tightly. _

"_Ow. Yamcha! You're hurting me."_

_He pressed his body against hers, crushing her against the door._

"_Yamcha! Get off!"_

_She brought her leg up quickly and kneed him in the crotch. He let go of her immediately and stumbled backwards. Bulma nursed her aching wrists and slid to the floor. Yamcha stood over her angrily. _

"_I'll make sure you regret that!"_

_He brought his hand down and…_

"_Agh!"_

_A scream flowed through the house. Bulma stared at Yamcha in disbelief. He held out his hand to her._

"_Well?"_

_End flashback_

Bulma was shaking in Vegeta's arms. He stared at her.

"So, that time you came into school with bruises on your arms, wasn't because you fell over?"

"No. It was him."

"If I get my hands on him I'll…"

"Vegeta, don't do anything. I think me leaving him is punishment enough."

"Whatever you say."

1 hour later

Bulma shook Vegeta gently. His eyes shot open quickly. He saw the nurse standing in front of him. He gripped Bulma's hand tightly.

"What's going on?"

The nurse hung her head.

"I'm sorry kids. We did everything we could. She didn't make it. She was unconscious when it happened so she didn't suffer. I'm so sorry."

The nurse turned and walked away. Bulma felt Vegeta's iron grasp increase on her hand. A single tear fell from his face.

"Vegeta, I'm so sorry. I…don't know what to say."

Vegeta reached out and pulled her onto his lap. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"Vegeta, are you ok?"

"Do you think I am? I've just lost the one parent that was nice to me. I…feel…weird. I dunno how to explain it."

"Don't worry about it. I understand. Look, why don't we go back to my house now? We both need our rest."

"Can I see my mum, one more time?"

"Lets go and see."

They stood up slowly and made their way to Mrs. Ouji's room. There was a nurse inside. She looked at Bulma.

"Can I help you?"

"Um…yeah. She's my boyfriends mum. We were wondering if we could have a few moments to say goodbye."

"Of course."

The nurse walked out. Vegeta stood over his mum, he was holding her limp hand in his. He turned to Bulma.

"Can I have some time alone with her?"

"Sure babe."

She gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked out. She stood outside the door, listening to him.

He looked down at her face, it seemed sad.

"Why mum? Why did you leave me? Why did you let dad do this to you? Why aren't you here to answer me? You were always there for me mum. I wish I had been there for you too. I could've helped you. I hope you're happy where you are now. I would have been joining you, if it hadn't been for Bulma. We're moving in together hopefully. She's being wonderful. I wish you could've got to know her better. I love you mum and I'll miss you."

He let go of her hand and slipped it under the covers. He gave her a kiss and had one last look at her before walking out. Bulma was leaning on the wall outside with tears falling down her cheeks. Vegeta curled his arms round her shoulders and kissed her lightly on the cheek. She looked up at him.

"I love you."

"I love you too. Can we go now? Every moment I spend here makes it harder."

"Sure."

She dried her eyes and walked out of the hospital with Vegeta.

2 hours later. CC

Vegeta and Bulma were sitting on the sofa opposite Bulma's parents. Her father took a sip of his coffee.

"We are very sorry Vegeta. It must be terrible for you. Will you be living with your dad now?"

Bulma looked up.

"Well actually daddy, I said he could live here."

"Shouldn't he be with his dad?"

Bulma turned to Vegeta.

"Do you want me to tell them or will you?"

"You."

"Ok"

She turned back to her dad.

"Ok. Well, Vegeta's dad…beats him up."

Bunny dropped her cup of coffee, Dr.Briefs looked stunned.

"He beats you up?"

Vegeta nodded.

"What about your mum? Did he beat her up too?"

"Yes. He did."

Bunny turned to Vegeta.

"Oh you poor dear. Listen, we'll talk more about this in the morning shall we? You both need your rest."

Bulma stood up and pulled Vegeta up with her.

"Ok. Thanks. See you in the morning."

Vegeta followed her up to her bedroom, Bulma shut the door behind her.

"Make yourself comfy. I'm just gonna get ready for bed."

"Is the bed ok in the spare room?"

"You're not sleeping in the spare room tonight. I want you with me."

Vegeta smirked at her as she walked into the bathroom.

5 minutes later

Bulma returned from the bathroom in her short, red nightie. Vegeta was lying on the bed in a baggy pair of trousers. She sat down at her dressing table and started brushing her hair. Vegeta got up and walked over to her. He took the brush from her and started to run it through her hair. He sat down next to her and carried on. He put the brush down and held her hair away from her neck. He leant in and started kissing her neck. Bulma moaned in pleasure. Vegeta slid his arms round her waist and held her tightly. Bulma put her hands on his chest and held him back.

"Vegeta, come on. You don't really want this. You're just upset. Let's get to bed ok?"

Vegeta scowled at her but picked her up and carried her to the bed. He climbed in beside her and wrapped his arms round her. She tilted her head up and kissed him lightly.

"Night."

"Night."

Next morning. 11:00am

Bunny knocked on Bulma's door for the third time, gave up and walked in. She smiled when she saw Vegeta and Bulma lying together. Bulma was smiling.

_Even in her sleep she's happy if she's with him. _

She went over to the bed and shook Bulma gently. Bulma turned over with a groan and opened her eyes.

"Hey mum."

"Good morning dear. Sleep well?"

"Yeah. Slept fine thanks."

"good. Well, you had better get up and get breakfast soon. It's already gone eleven."

"Ok. Thanks."

Bunny walked out and Bulma turned over and nudged Vegeta.

"Vegeta, wake up."

He rubbed his eyes and sat up with a yawn.

"What?"

"It's gone eleven."

"So?"

"So, lets go get breakfast you lazy bum."

Vegeta growled at her.

"Why don't _you_ get the breakfast and bring it up here?"

"Cool. Good idea. Ok, same as last time?"

"Yeah please."

10 minutes later

Bulma returned to her bedroom with two plates of toast and marmalade. She handed a plate to Vegeta and cuddled up with him on the bed. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"I wish you never had to leave."

He looked down at her.

"Who says I do?"

Bulma laughed.

"No one. Oh yeah, we should start looking for our own place soon."

"Yeah…I guess. Something's really been bugging me lately."

"What?"

"I was just thinking about when we have to go to college. I want to be in the same one as you."

"Well, I can get into any college I want."

"But I don't want you to come to a rubbish one because I'm going there."

"Well, yeah. But if you push yourself a bit harder I'm sure we'll be able to get into the same one. I really want us to be in the same one too. I mean, even if we're not in the same one it's not the end of the world, it's not like it's the end of the world. We'll be living together soon. But I would rather not go to college than not be with you."

"Really?"

"Course! I love you."

Vegeta smirked.

"Love you too."

"Vegeta, if I didn't exist, who out of our group would you pick as your girlfriend?"

"None of them. That Chichi girl is too loud and annoying, and 18's too bossy and overbearing."

"Ok, so what's my flaw? There's got to be something about me that annoys you."

"Nope. Nothing. You're perfect."

"That's really sweet Vegeta. If I could change anything about you I wouldn't change anything."

Vegeta smirked.

"Woman, about my dad. Do you think your parents will get the police involved."

"Not if you don't want then to. They might want to talk to your dad though."

"They can't! He'll hurt them."

"Yeah I know. That's what I'm worried about."

3 hours later

"Now Vegeta, tell me all the details. I need to know what he did and when he did it."

Dr.Briefs was sitting opposite Bulma and Vegeta with a pen and notepad in his hands. Bunny was outside doing the washing.

"Well, he does whatever he wants, whenever he wants to. Sometimes he would come home drunk and kit my mum. I know to stay out of his way then. He slaps me, hits me or kicks me. If I get in his way at all. Or for answering back. My mum used to stand up for me, but he just hit her."

His fists were clenched so tightly his knuckles were turning white. Bulma placed her hand on his and his fists weakened.

"I see…and how often did he get drunk?"

"At least twice a week."

"Hmmm. Does anybody else know?"

"Just Bulma."

"Good. I think the last thing we want to do is draw attention to this. Now as for you Vegeta, I think the best bet for you is to stay here with us. Just until I come up with an idea. Bulma, I think it would be wise if you started looking for a house dear."

"Yeah sure dad. We will. Soon."

"Ok dear. I'll leave you alone for a bit."

Bulma rested her head on his shoulder and he took hold of her hand.

"It's ok."

"I know. I know it is. They'll do whatever they can to help you."

"I guess. Do you think it was the right move to tell them?"

"Oh god yeah! Of course it was. The good thing is that now you can stay here as long as you like."

"Mmm."

2 months later. CC 7:30pm

(A/N: Yeah I know I've skipped quite a lot but it was getting so boring!)

Bulma looked at her reflection in the mirror and smiled.

_I cannot believe it's the school dance already! It's gone so quickly!_

She thought back to the last two months. Vegeta had moved in with Bulma, leaving his dad alone. His dad had to go to a therapist regularly. Bulma and Vegeta had gone to Vegeta's mum's funeral, after which Dr.Briefs announced that they could wish her back with the dragon balls. All of their gang had been told about Vegeta's father and had attended the funeral too. Vegeta was living at CC at the moment. They had found a house and were scheduled to move on the second week of the school holidays.

(By the way. That day was their last day of school.)

Bulma was, at that moment, getting ready for the long awaited school dance. She clipped another crimped lock of hair into her ponytail. Her hair looked wonderful. She had crimped it and put it into a stylish ponytail, with a few strands left loose to frame her face. She ran her lip gloss brush across her lips and blew a kiss to her reflection. She walked over to her wardrobe and carefully picked out her prom dress. It was a tight-fitting, dark blue, satin, short dress. She replaced her baggy jeans and t-shirt with her dress. It reached just about mid-thigh. She took out her black, translucent stole, (A stole is one of those shawl kinda things that go across your arms.) and draped it over her shoulders and round her back.

"Bulma dear! You don't want to be late!"

She glanced at her clock. 7:50.

_Damn!_

She slipped on her black stilettos and took a deep breath before walking out of her room to the top of the stairs. Vegeta was already downstairs with her parents. Bunny smiled at her, with a few tears in her eyes. Dr.Briefs's eyes were wide but he was smiling. Vegeta looked like his jaw could have hit the floor (if his jaw could reach that far. Lol)

She slowly walked down the stairs, never taking her eyes away from Vegeta's. Bunny started sobbing and Bulma looked at her sympathetically.

"You look lovely dear."

"Thanks mum."

Dr.Briefs smiled at his daughter.

"Yes. You are picture perfect."

"Thank you."

Bunny grabbed her husbands arm and dragged him away.

"Come on. Let's leave them alone."

Bulma smiled at Vegeta, who still looked dazed.

"Vegeta?"

He shook his head and looked at her.

"Yeah?"

"Well?"

"You look wonderful. Radiant."

"You look pretty handsome yourself."

She eyed him up and down. He was wearing a black tux, white under shirt and black bow tie. Vegeta smirked at her and slid his arms round her waist. He bent his head down for a passionate kiss. Bulma ran her hands up his neck and into his hair. They both retreated as they heard the limo draw up outside. They linked arms and walked down the driveway. The chauffeur bowed to them and opened the door. Bulma smiled.

"Thank you."

She peered inside and saw the rest of the gang seated around. She went in and sat down, dragging Vegeta down beside her.

"Hey guys."

Chichi looked at her, impressed.

"Hey Bulma. Nice dress. I knew you would wear one."

"Thanks."

She looked at everyone else. Chichi was wearing a long, baby blue, spaghetti strapped dress, which had a long slit up the right side. Goku was wearing a dashing black tuxedo, as was Krillin. 18 was wearing a long, dark purple, strapless dress. Chichi had her hair down for once and had glittery streaks in it. 18 had her hair in a bun with a few loose strands round her face. Bulma looked around.

"Where's Yamcha?"

Goku looked uneasy.

"Erm…we dunno. He said he was getting his own ride."

Vegeta slipped his arm round Bulma's waist.

"No big loss."

Bulma rested her head on Vegeta's shoulder, smiling as the limo took off towards the dance.

20 minutes later

Bulma took Vegeta's hand and dragged him into the centre of the crowd. Chichi and 18 smirked at each other and pulled Goku and Krillin, reluctantly, to the middle of the dance floor. Vegeta looked around at all the people uneasily. Bulma noticed and smiled to herself. She took his hands and put them on her hips, then put her arms round his neck. She started to move slowly to the beat of the music. Vegeta pulled her closer to him and wrapped his arms round her waist. She rested her head in his chest and closed her eyes as they moved together, in time with the music.

Chichi grabbed Goku's arms and put them round her waist. He looked at her and smiled.

"I could've done that myself you know."

Chichi smiled guiltily.

"Sorry."

She put her arms round his neck and kissed him softly. Krillin and 18 were dancing together and seemed to be lost in each others eyes.

Bulma looked up as Yamcha entered the room. He had his arm round another girl. She had long, blonde hair, blue eyes and was wearing a white dress that was too short and tight for her own good. Bulma slid her arms off Vegeta's neck.

"I'm just gonna get something to drink. Want anything?"

"Nah. Thanks anyway."

She made her way through the crowd to the drinks table. She picked up a glass and poured herself some punch.

"So, you're Bulma Briefs huh?"

She turned round and saw the girl Yamcha had been with, standing in front of her smirking.

"Yeah. That's me. Who are you?"

"I'm Tanya. Yamcha's _new_ girlfriend. I've heard a lot about you."

"Hmm. Really?"

"Yeah. I don't know what Yamcha was thinking, dating a whore like you."

"Hey, wait a minute. I recognise you! You're the girl I caught Yamcha with by the school gates ages ago! You're the girl he was cheating on me with!"

"Yep. That's me. He needed me. You just weren't fulfilling enough for him. I can't believe Vegeta is going out with you. I heard he only dates whores and sluts. H must just be going out with you for the good reputation."

"you take that back! He loves me!"

"In your dreams! That's what you thought about Yamcha remember? And he cheated on you. I wouldn't be surprised if Vegeta's going out with someone else other than you. He'll tire of you eventually when you don't give him what every guy wants.

Tanya laughed evilly at her. Bulma's eyes hazed over. She grabbed her glass of punch and threw it over Tanya. Drenching her, then she ran from the room in tears. Everyone was looking at the scene that had just unfolded. Vegeta glared at Yamcha and stormed through the crowd after Bulma. He stepped out into the cold night air.

Tears were running down her face steadily. Her stole flew off her shoulders from the force of the wind, she didn't care, she kept on running. It was dark out and she just wanted to get home. She saw the bus stop looming ahead of her and slowed down. She leant against it, panting for breath. She looked at the time tables.

_Good. Another bus should be here in around fifteen minutes. _

She didn't sit down. She didn't want to muck up her dress. She just leant against the bus shelter. She heard footsteps coming down the road. Someone stopped outside the bus shelter. She looked up and saw who it was. She took a step backwards, shaking.

_Vegeta's…father. _

"Erm…hey…Mr.Ouji. How…how are you?"

"How am I? How do you think I am? My wife is dead, my son won't come anywhere near me, and everybody thinks I'm to blame. When actually it's all your stupid fault. You and your wretched father."

He took a step closer to her and ran a finger across her jaw line.

"You've made me angry. And I don't like people who make me angry. And do you know what I do to people I don't like?"

He brought his hand back and threw it at Bulma's face, sending her crashing through the side of the bus shelter. The glass was shattered everywhere and Bulma flew backwards and landed in it. She put her hands on the floor, pushing herself up. Her face screwed up in agony as shards of glass lodged themselves in her palms. He walked towards her with narrowed eyes.

"You've been a thorn in my side for far too long. If you haven't learnt your lesson by now, I'm gonna be the one to teach it!"

She raised her head and looked at him angrily.

"I was only doing what was best for Vegeta! I love him! Unlike you!"

He growled loudly as he punched her again, in the face. Sending her reeling backwards, onto the cold pavement. She landed on her back, and stayed there. He went over to her and took of her by her neck. He raised her in the air with a firm clutch on her throat. She clawed at his hand and kicked her legs out wildly. He just smirked at her as she began to run out of breath.

"Now, what to do with the body of Bulma Briefs? Bury it? Or maybe just leave it for her precious boyfriend to find so I can cause him more pain."

Bulma looked into his eyes with immense fear. His eyes were dark and cold. She could tell he meant to kill her. She was running out of breath quickly. Her eyes started to close and her arms fell limp by her sides.

"Vegeta…"

She whispered his name croakily with her last few breaths.

"He can't save you now. You're too far gone. Two more seconds, and I'll be rid of you for good. And free to do what I like with my son."

A tear fell from her face as she slowly drifted away.

"Let her go."

Vegeta's father turned his head quickly. Vegeta was standing in the dark like a silhouette.

"I said let her go!"

He charged at his father and rammed into his side. He was sent flying. Vegeta caught Bulma in his arms as his father let go. He laid her on the floor and held her upper body on his lap.

"Bulma! Come on Bulma! You've got to wake up. You're not dead. I know you're not. You've done too much to die like this."

He saw her fingers twitch slightly and her eyelids started to tremble.

"Bulma come on. I know you're alive."

She slowly opened her eyes, her vision was blurry but she knew Vegeta was there. Her hand reached out and ran across his chin. She smiled at him.

"I love you."

Her eyelids shut again and she fell limp in his arms. He picked her up and carried her to the bus shelter bench. He carefully took off his jacket and put it round her shoulders before laying her on the bench. He heard his father behind him and tuned round to face him.

"Well hello Vegeta. Nice to see you again. It's been _so_ long."

"You had no right to do that to her. If you wanted to take it out on someone, it should have been me. She never did anything to you."

"Maybe not, but I knew that her death would be the greatest pain I could cause you."

"Well your plan backfired because she's not dead."

"Stop living in a fantasy boy. Of course she's dead. Look at her."

He turned and looked at her, lying still on the bench. A new sort of anger boiled inside of him. He clenched his fists tightly and flew at his father. Landing punch after punch. Sending his father to the ground. Blood trickled from his fathers face as he stood up angrily.

"I'll show you some manners boy!"

He ran towards Vegeta and smashed his fist into his face. Vegeta was sent reeling backwards to the floor, but quickly composed himself once again. Determined to fight till the end.

"You want me? Come and get me!"

Vegeta's spat out a mouthful of blood onto the floor. He stared at the blood for a moment before stuffing his hands in his pockets and walking away.

"We're done for tonight. I'll be back for you later."

Vegeta relaxed. His fists unclenched and the lost colour drained back to his face. He turned round and walked to Bulma's side. He knelt down beside her and ran his hand across her face.

"You've got to be alive. I don't know what I'll do with out you. I love you too much to let you die. I've lost everything. You're the only important thing left in my life and I'm not gonna loose you too. Not because of him. Please. You've _got_ to wake up."

He held her blood stained hand tightly. He leant his head on the crook of her neck and a tear slid down his cheek onto her skin.

Suddenly he felt something grip his hand. He looked up and saw her fingers curled around his. He looked at her face as her eyes opened slightly.

"Vegeta?"

She croaked out his name. He tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear and kissed her cheek lightly.

"It's ok. I'm here. And I'm not gonna leave you."

She reached out and put her arms round his neck, he picked her up and sat down on the bench with her on his lap. She buried her face in his shirt and cried. He put his hand on the back of her hand and the other round her shoulders.

"Shhh. It's ok now. You're ok. I'm ok."

"I'm scared."

"I know. But I wont let him do anything to you. I'm not gonna leave you."

"I was so scared when he came and you weren't here. I didn't know what to do. But I knew you would come."

"I've never been so scared in my life. I ran out of that stupid dance and I couldn't find you. I heard the glass shatter and I knew something was up so I ran here as fast as I could. I was so angry when I saw him holding you by the neck like that."

He ran his fingers across her neck, sending shivers down her spine.

"I thought I'd lost you. I thought I'd lost the one thing that means everything to me. Why did you leave the dance? What happened?"

A new batch of tears fell from her eyes as she stared at him. He ran his thumbs under her eyes and dried off her tears as best he could. To no prevail as she kept on crying.

"What did that slut say to you?"

"Vegeta…you love me right?"

"What? Of course I do! I…I…can't believe you just asked me that. You shouldn't even have to ask to know the answer to that. What made you think I don't? I love you to pieces! If I lost you, I don't know what I'd do!"

"I'm your only girlfriend?"

"God what's wrong with you? Of course you are! No one is better than you! I wouldn't trade you for anyone or anything. I would never cheat on you. Not for the world. You know that!"

"I should know that."

He cupped her chin in his hand and tilted her face upwards so she was looking at him.

"I love you. More than anything in the world."

She leant forward and pressed her lips against his. He brushed his tongue across her bottom lip, earning a soft moan from her. They looked up as they footsteps coming down the street.

"Bulma! Vegeta!"

Chichi ran up to them frantically.

"Are you ok?"

She sat down next to them and stroked Bulma's hair. Bulma slid off Vegeta's lap and sat next to her friend. Chichi put her arms round her and Bulma hugged her back. Goku ran up to them and looked at Vegeta.

"You ok dude?"

"Yeah. We're fine."

"Oh my god! Bulma! Your hands!"

Chichi grabbed hold of her bloody hands and inspected them closely.

"You have to get those treated B."

"I will. Later."

18 and Krillin ran up the road behind them. 18 put her hands on her knees and looked up apologetically.

"Sorry we're late. God, high heels are so hard to run in!"

She walked up to Bulma and wrapped her arms round her.

"What happened?"

Vegeta turned to her.

"My father happened that's what."

A gasp escaped everybody's mouths. Goku sat down next to Vegeta.

"What happened?"

"What does it look like. He tried to kill her! He was strangling her to death."

"Where is he now?"

"I dunno. I punched him and stuff then he got up and walked off, saying that we were done for tonight and that he'd be back for me later."

He spat on the floor.

"like he scares me now."

Chichi rubbed some dirt off of Bulma's face.

"You poor hunny! How are you feeling?"

"Scared. And shaken. Shocked. I dunno really. Dazed mostly."

"Well, at least you're alive. What would you do without Vegeta hmm?"

"I honestly don't know. And I don't even wanna begin to find out."

She turned back to Vegeta and he wrapped his arms round her. Chichi and 18 looked at each other.

"Awww."

Krillin tapped Bulma on the shoulder.

"We've got a surprise for you."

She looked at him.

"For me?"

"Well for both of you."

"Ok…what is it?"

"We're going on a road trip!"

"Huh? You're going on a road trip?"

"No! All of us are!"

"Oh my god! Really! Where to?"

"Well. We're not sure really. Just around the country. Camping in the woods and stuff. Don't worry it wont be as bad as it sounds. We've all got capsule homes."

"Oh my god! All of us!"

"Yeah. All of us. All of our parents chipped in to pay for it. It's like a little present before we go off to college."

"Oh wow! When do we leave?"

"In two weeks."

"What? Two weeks! But…we're moving in two weeks!"

"Yeah, we spoke to your parents about that. Now this is the big surprise, you've already moved. Your parents did it tonight while you were at the dance. All your stuff is at your new house. Most of it should be unpacked already, like drawers and stuff like that."

"Oh my god. You mean…Vegeta and I are gonna live together? In our own house?"

"Well, that's what we were counting on."

Bulma squealed with delight and threw her arms round Krillin's neck.

"Thank you sooo much! This is so fantastic!"

(A/N: Ok that's the end of this story. But don't worry. There's gonna be a sequel hehehe! I loved writing it so much I just had to have a sequel!)


End file.
